Many artists take advantage of digital tools to create and edit images. These tools can include the ability to digitally draw or paint an image and the ability to copy and paste image content into an image, among others. Even with significant advances, these tools still rely upon the artist to manually create or modify much of the image content, which can be a complex and time-consuming endeavor.